


What Needs To Be Said, But Can't

by TheQueenZenobia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenZenobia/pseuds/TheQueenZenobia
Summary: At the worse of times, there are many things that need to be said and you can't say them, not until its over but even then, it can't be said.





	What Needs To Be Said, But Can't

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to some friends some time back and got this bright idea to make myself sad!

Leon slipped his phone into his pants pocket, glancing at the body that laid on the floor across from him. He could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He wasn't a praying man, but he felt something should be said, a prayer of some sort; he was the president after all...a friend, really.  
  


Leon decided on that prayer, something short, more can be said later.  
  


Leon finally looked away and turned to the agent opposite of him. Her back was to him and her hand up to her ear. She was whispering, too quiet for the other to hear.  
  


_What is she up to? On the phone at a time like this…  
  
_

Leon took a step forward, "Helena," he spoke firmly, a bit of irritation in his voice. "What are you doing?"  
  


"Uh, wrong number. Let's just get going, we don't have much time." Helena began to walk past Leon to the door. She didn't get far when Leon grabbed her arm. It was hard but he kept his grip solid.  
  


Helena looked down at his hand but made no attempt to break free. She could feel Leon's eyes boring holes into her. She knew they needed to keep going, to get to the cathedral but she also knew she needed Leon to trust her.  
  


"You haven't given me a reason to trust you so far, don't make it worse." Helena didn't speak, there was nothing she could think to say that would convince him. "Why should I follow you?"  
  


"Once we get to the cathedral, you'll understand and then you can arrest me, but please," Helena looked up at him, the only person who could help her. "please help me. I don't care what happens to me afterwards, I just…" Helena's voice trailed off, unable to continue.   
  


Leon kept his hold on Helena for a bit longer before letting her go. He didn't trust her, how could she when she was being so secretive, but the way she spoke, the honesty in her voice…he let her arm go, deciding that he wasn't going to leave her, not just yet.

* * *

Leon and Helena found themselves underground the city, deep within the Simmons family catacombs. They had taken a moment to catch their breaths.  
  


Leon looked over to Helena, she was once again, immersed in her phone. She was typing this time.  
  


“What can be more important than escaping from here? Looking at cat videos?” Leon laughed at his own joke, Helena did not.  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m here…I just…” Helena had been unable to speak again, every time Leon brought up her phone.  
  


“Just what? What’s going on with you?” Leon took a step to the woman, the irritation back in his voice. “You’ve been avoiding my questions all night; I want some answers.”  
  


“It’ll just be easier to show you when we get there, you need to see it for yourself or you won’t believe me. Just a little bit longer, please.” Helena was begging at this point and Leon knew it wasn’t something she always did but she didn’t have any other choice.

* * *

“Lead the way,” Leon had decided that if he wanted any real answers, he had better do as she asked. He was too far in to back out anyway.  
  


“Deborah!” Helena screamed, breaking into a full sprint, Leon close behind.  
  


Helena dropped to her knees, pulling the unconscious woman to her. “Deborah…” She held her tight in her arms, whispering.  
  


Leon noted that the two looked somewhat alike. Sister? Cousin? If so, what was she doing down here?  
  


“It’s alright, I’m here now. It’s all going to be OK…”  
  


“Helena, what the hell is going on? How did she get down here?”  
  


“Let’s just get her out of here. We need to get her to a hospital.” Helena pulled Deborah onto her back. “And then I’ll tell you everything, I swear it.”  
  


“You said-“ Leon didn’t get a chance to protest the matter past that, the moans and groans of the undead could be heard echoing around them. Any questions he had would have to wait, she was right, they needed to escape.  
  


Leon lead the way, taking down any obstacles in their path. He could hear the two women talking behind him, well, mostly Helena. Deborah could only manage a groan or grunt.  
  


“Aunt Jessica has been asking about you all night, you know how she worries about us.”  
  


“You’ll be moving back in with me too, you can bring Oscar as well, I’m sure he and Mango will get along just fine…like us.”  
  


“It’s going to be OK; I swear it, I’ll get you home soon and everything will be OK.”

* * *

Helena stood, staring down into the dark pit, the same pit that, moments ago, claimed her sisters mutated body. The more she stared into it, the more endless it became, growing and creeping up the edges, slowly moving towards her, threatening to swallow her whole…and Helena would let it. What did it matter anymore? Her sister was gone, and it was all her fault.

How could this have happened? How could **she** have let this happen?

Helena made a reach for her phone but stopped. What would be the point? What could she even say to them? Would she even make it out alive for whatever she thought of to matter? She promised her sister that she would get revenge, but would that even be possible? Could she even do it? The pit was getting closer to her. Good.  
  


Helena stood in that spot, frozen for what felt like hours, days even. Nothing made sense anymore, she couldn’t think clearly.  
  


“Helena,” Leon broke the silence, the darkness retreating. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. “Aren’t you going to check your phone?”  
  


“…No, no…it doesn’t matter, not anymore.” Helena said, turning to Leon, her eyes red and puffy, just like her cheeks but there were not more tears.  
  


“That’s been your family calling.” It wasn’t a question, but a fact.  
  


Helena nodded. “The heard about the attack on the news and uh, they’ve been calling me, nonstop, wondering what’s going on, if we’re OK. I’ve been stalling as best as I could, telling them we got separated and that I’m close to finding her but now…” She glanced back at the cavern and then down at her feet. “Now, I don’t know what to tell them. What **can** I tell them? That I’m the reason why she’s dead? Why the **president** is dead!? Why **all** of Tall Oaks is **dead**!?” Helena could feel her face grow red hot and the threat of tears wanting to fall, but none did. “I’m the reason that everything is going to hell!?”  
  


Helena dropped to her knees, her hands barely supporting her.  
  


“That isn’t true! Simmons-!” Leon was cut off.  
  


“But **I** helped him! I let him get onto the campus, I let him get to Deborah, my sister, Leon! And now she’s gone! And so is everyone else…what can I tell them?”  
  


Leon got down next to the grief-stricken woman. “You tell them the truth. We’ll tell everyone what really happened and who really is to blame. Together.” His voice was calming now, forgiving and understanding.  
  


It was another moment before Helena spoke. “You’re right,” she looked up at him, determination and anger now replacing the sadness that was just there seconds ago. Helena pushed herself to her feet, Leon helping her along the way.  
  


“You’re right,” She repeated, stronger this time. “let’s go, we need to end this.”

* * *

Helena turned on the hall light to her apartment on. The soft click echoing through the empty space. Quiet and empty, just like it was when she left for work, Deborah for school, for the last time.  
  


Helena looked around the space for a moment before closing the door. She set her keys down and then went to the spare bedroom. It was just as how Deborah had left it that morning.  
  


She was spending the night after another bad breakup, Helena didn’t mind it though, it gave them time to catch up and have one of their famous all-night pity parties.  
  


Deborah had left the bed unmade, as always, her pajamas tossed in a heap on the bed. Mango was laying next to the clothes, purring softly.  
  


Deborah got Helena Mango last year, she was afraid that she was too lonely by herself and thought a cat would help. Silly. She was always thinking of Helena, worrying too much about her big sister. Helena guessed she did the same thing as well…  
  


“It’ll just be us for now on, Mango.” Helena told the cat, starching its head.  
  


Helena took in the room a moment more before getting up from the bed, knowing, and dreading, what needed to be done next.  
  


She walked into the kitchen and over to the house phone. 102 missed calls and 52 messages. Tears threatened to fall, and Helena didn’t hold them back, her own words echoing in her head:  
  


_No more tears, not until I avenge your death…  
  
_

She had made good on that promise, with the help of her friends, she couldn’t thank them more.  
  


She picked up the phone, it was time to truly finish this whole ordeal.  
  


She dialed a number.  
  


“…Aunt Sara, it’s Helena…yes, I’m OK but…just tell everyone to meet at your house, I…I have something to tell you all…no, it needs to be said in person…yes…yes…OK…and we love you too, so very much…I’ll see you soon.”  
  


Before her aunt could say anything else, Helena hung up the phone. She hadn’t realized how hard she was gripping the phone, her fingertips ached now.  
  


As Helena walked out the kitchen, she passed a framed photo of her and Deborah together. It was them at Helena’s graduation from the academy. She smiled, remembering how proud they both were for her, Deborah more so, she was sure of it.  
  


“It’s going to be OK,” She took a deep breath. “ **I’m** going to be OK.”  
  


Helena grabbed her keys, clicked the light off and left her apartment.


End file.
